¿Brujas en la escuela?
by Fuego-Eterno
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en la vida, la mayoría son misterios, la mayoría son secretos. Pero para eso existe el descubrimiento y un club paranormal para descubrir tal hecho, y claro también ayuda besar a gente y cambiar de cuerpos de vez en cuando.


**Que onda amigos, un nuevo en miembro en esta paginasa de historias, soy Fuego-Eterno y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y criticar esta primera historia que acabo de crear, espero sea de su gusto tanto como fue para el mío.**

 **Empecemos.**

 **PD. Estos dos grandes anime-manga no son de mi pertenecia.**

* * *

 _"¡Urara-san!"_

 _En el camino de unos escalones una joven chica se hallaba sentada mientras leía lo que parecía ser un libro de ciencias, quitando un poco la atención del libro noto como alguien corría acercándose a ella._

 _"Buenas ¿como estás?"_

 _Recibiendo un saludo del recién llegado ella solo asintió recibiendo el saludo y noto como la otra persona soltaba un bufido._

 _"Otra vez con el silencio, repite esto conmigo"_

 _La chica asintio entendiendo lo que quería decir para cerrar su libro, al verlo directamente no podía ver su rostro, una extraña sombra lo cubría pero trato de no prestarle importancia._

 _"Hola, buenos días ..."_

 _La chica parpadeo un poco sin entender lo último que dijo y abrió levemente la boca para preguntar._

 _"¿Entendiste!? Ahora dilo tu"_

 _La chica queriendo preguntar cual era la última frase no pudo al repetir lo que dijo este "Hola, buenos dias ..." Con sus delicados dedos tocó sus labios, eela no quería decir eso y porque había sucedido._

 _"¿Otra vez no puedes?"_

 _Haciendo esa preguntar la chica inclinó su cabeza ligeramente al no entender completamente nada y la otra persona solo suspiro._

 _"Al parecer todavía falta mucho para que puedes decir mi nombre" sonando un poco decepcionado puso sus manos en sus costados "Bueno mejor despierta y vuelve a dormir para que cambies de sueño ¿vale?"_

.

Un par de ojos rojo se abrieron de golpe y en una suave cama la joven chica se levantó de golpe mientras quitaba el pequeño sudor de su frente y respiraba con agitación, calmando su respiración abrió ligeramente las mantas que cubrían la ventana y ver que la luna todavía seguía en lo alto del cielo oscuro.

"¿Que habrá sido ese sueño?"

* * *

La Preparatoria Suzaku High, una escuela privada que a la vez es muy de alta calidad y tiene gran estima en todo aquel que quiera entrar, en cada grado ya hace un total del 1000 alumnos de los tres grado. Oportunidad de salir e ir directo a la universidad ya sea por recomendación o suerte.

 _~Hace mucho mucho tiempo, bueno no hace mucho en realidad pero no fin. Vivía un chico llamado Uzumaki que era lo que podría llamarse 'un chico problemático'. Todos los estudiantes en la escuela le temian. Pero un día algo sucedió y uzumaki no volvió a ser el mismo~._

* * *

 **Prologo.**

.

*Sala de maestros*

.

"¡Que clase de explicación es esa!"

"Pero usted me pidió una historia en un día"

"¡Te pedí un historial de lo que haces todo el día!"

"Es lo mismo"

"¡No lo es!"

Hinamori Shizuka, tiene 52 años y es la Sub-Directora de la escuela suzaku. Es una mujer con el cabello negro, su piel era blanca y ligeras arrugas se mostraban, sus ojos eran igual oscuros, su vestimenta consistía en una forma muy formal y oficinista. La mujer de ojos negros solo suspiro con irritación para ver al estudiante frente a ella.

"Ni siquiera puedo comer mi almuerzo a gusto sin tener queja alguna de ti" pellizco el puente de su nariz al escuchar un chasquido que parecía de molestia de parte del estudiante "Dime uzumaki, ¿sabes lo que es una escuela?"

"A quien le importa eso" dijo el llamado uzumaki con indiferencia cruzándose de brazos "Aparte que hice mal para que me llamarán" más que una pregunto sonó como una exigencia de parte del estudiante.

"¿Estas seguro que quieres saber?" haciendo la pregunta el chico muy seguro de si mismo asintio y hinamori solo pudo suspirar de nuevo "Primero que nada llegas tarde y te vas antes que los demás, te quedas dormido en clases, siempre traís una camisa naranja en vez de blanca como debe de ser tu uniforme, que otra razón tendría para regañarte"

"Las peleas en las que me meto"

"También"

"Las respuestas groseras que les doy a los profesores entrometidos"

"Eso también se me había olvidado"

"Copio a escondidas en los exámenes no importa cuántas veces me atrapen haciéndolo"

"Tienes razón, muchas veces te mandaron conmigo por eso"

"Leer manga en hora de clases"

"Es verdad, ya te han confiscado cinco mangas hentai que has traído" dándose la vuelta en su silla se recargo en su escritorio y tomó un poco a su té "Cierto, también cuando te cacharon espiando en el baño de chicas. Que no se me olvide cuando robaste todo el calzado de los estudiantes a la hora de entrada. O esa vez que te siguieron unos vándalos y entraron a la escuela buscándote"

El uzumaki solo veía eso sonriendo levemente y se levantó de su lugar para caminar a la puerta mientras que la sub-directora hacia memoria de lo que había hecho " _Es pan comido_ " logrando su cometido llegó a la puerta para abrir la perilla.

"Espera"

Sintiendo como fue sostenido por el cuello de su camisa fue traído de regreso a su lugar sentadode frente a la sub-directora hinamori "¡¿Ahora que demonios quieres?!" pregunto ya irritado el chico.

"¿Eres consiente de tus calificaciones?" Respondió preguntado a lo que el chico negó "Mira esto" enseñando la hoja el chico se negó a tomarla y ella solo suspiro de nuevo "Escucha esto. En japonés moderno tienes 15, en historia tienes 8, matemáticas tienes 20, matemáticas 'b' tienes 11, en inglés tienes 6. ¿Quieres que continúe? ¿o tienes algo que decir al respecto?".

"Ah la verdad no"

Hinamori escuchando la respuesta rápida y sincera solo pudo poner una expresión preocupada y dejó la hoja en el escritorio "Escucha naruto, debes esforzarte más, en la actualidad los estudios son lo más importante que puede haber y son necesarios para tener un futuro, así que por favor ya basta de tu vandalismo" pidió con mucha preocupación la sub-directora por el chico.

"Hehe, mostrar preocupación por mi no me va a convencer" dijo burlonamente el uzumaki ante lo dicho de la sub-directora.

Volviendo a suspirar se pregunto ¿cuantas ya lo había hecho por este chico? "No te pido que vivas una vida ejemplar, solamente dale un sentido a tu vida, e visto chicos como tú que se hacen los fuertes pero por dentro sufren y se sienten solos"

"¡Claro que tengo una razón de vida, y es patear el trasero de eso enclenques de las otras escuelas!" levantándose de su lugar comenzó a caminar a la salida "uzumaki naruto no necesita que se preocupen por el, soy lo suficientemente consiente de mi situación como para no preocuparme" terminando de decir eso salió del lugar sin ver la mirada de preocupación de Hinamori Shizuka.

* * *

"Esa anciana molestándome, no es mi madre para estar regañandome" caminando por los pasillos puso sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras hacía una mueca de molestia " _Que aburrido estoy, a pasado un año desde que entre a esta escuela, estoy muy aburrido_ " el aburrimiento siendo uno de sus únicos pensamientos solo podía escuchar los murmuró de la gente sobre el.

"Porque pone esa mirada intimidante todo el tiempo"

"Que va, si es uzumaki el chico problemático"

El uzumaki solo cerró los ojos antes los comentarios " _Imbeciles_ " con molestia alzó la cabeza y vio al techo mientras caminaba " _Entre a esta escuela pensado que sería divertido, creo que una escuela privada es mucho para mí_ "

 _*e visto chicos como tú que se hacen los fuertes pero por dentro sufren y se sienten solos*_

Apretando los dientes no pudo evitar enojarse por la verdad de esas palabras de la sub-directora " _Maldita anciana_ "(N/A: **me da flojera describir a naruto, solo diré que su cabello es rojo, la camisa correspondiente de la escuela es naranja y en su brazo izquierdo posee dos muñequeras una naranja y la otra gris y cada una tiene la mitad de un corazón a la mitad del color contrario de cada una** ).

Caminando por unos segundos llegó a los escalones donde encontró a una persona que reconocía perfectamente y claro también porque va en su misma clase "¿Ella es?" sin apartar la vista de la chica vio su rostro serio, su cabello rubio y su ojos rojos sin brillo alguno " _Es la que se sienta a mi lado_ " subiendo las escaleras y ella estaba delante del pelirrojo por tres escalones "¿ _Su nombre es shiraishi-san?, creo que tiene las mejores calificaciones de la clase?_ " pensó haciendo un pequeño recordatorio de un trío de chicos alabandola " _Deberian hacerle un altar_ " fue su opinión con ligera envidia ante buena calificación que sacaba esta chica, dando otro paso sintió una incomodidad en sus piernas " _Malditos pantalones formales_ "

Subiendo más rápido los escalones y chocando su hombro con el de la chica con mucha intención de hacerlo sólo la vio de reeojo para con una sonrisa burlona "He! ¿ah?" definitivamente el pelirrojo no se esperaba esa mirada asesina que le envío la chica rubio por lo cual esa distracción provocó que diera un mal paso y resbalar " _Uh oh_ " fue su último pensamiento para ir cayendo hacia atrás y su cara de terror se encontró con la expresion de sorpresa de la chica de ojos rojos para que al final todo se volviera oscuro.

 _~Y así fue, como empezó todo~_

* * *

Todo era borroso, todo empezaba a tornarse brilloso tanto que sus ojos no lo soportaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue entrecerrarlos, sintiendo un dolor en todo el cuerpo solo pudo soltar un ligero gruñido " _¿Donde...? ¿he muerto...?_ " estirando sus pies y moviendo las manos trato de despertar los músculos relajados y entumidos de su cuerpo. Sentándose sintió algo de alivio " _¡Espera! ¡n_ _o estoy muerto!_ " con la mirada perdida vio hacia los lados para ver unas cortinas que cubrían toda una cama " _Estoy en la enfermería_ " más que una pregunta era una afirmación al reconocer el lugar " _Demonios, porque siento mi pecho tan pesado_ " poniendo sus manos en su pecho queriendo quitar el peso sobrante y molesto que traía para solo sentir dos cosas redondas y suaves " _¡Espera! ¡que mierda!_ " haciendo ligera presión en ellos todo su cuerpo los sintió " _¡Que esta pasando_ _!_ " sin entender nada solo reconoció lo que de su pecho colgaba para que luego su expresión se volviera una de pánico. Con sus manos temblando llegó a la parte más importante de parte del cuerpo humano de tanto hombre como mujer, con su mano haciendo un ligero agarre de donde creia que estaría su parte 'especial' no sintió absolutamente nada " _¡NO ESTA!_ " con todo el horror y terror que pudo pensar se levantó e hizo hacia un lado la cortina.

"¿Mh?" la que parecía ser la enfermera solo pudo ver al paciente con alivio "Buenos días dormilona".

"¡Un espejo!"

" _¿Que le pasa_ " siendo la exclamación repentina la enfermera solo podía preguntarse a que fue ese grito y solo siguió con la mirada al paciente correr frente al espejo.

"Yo..." el paciente se veía al espejo sin creer lo que veía, se tocó todo, muslos, brazos, estómago, pechos y hasta llegar a su cara y jalar su mejilla izquierda " _¡YO ME E VUELTO ESA CHICA SHIRAISHI!_ " siendo esa su única respuesta la vida de uzumaki naruto acababa de tomar un rumbo raro y diferente, y mucho más cuando vez que ahora eres una chica.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí está el primero y espero les haya gustado, no duden en dejar su review, sus me gusta y seguir si les encantó el prólogo, porque todavía falta mucho por descubrir. Muchas gracias por leer. Fuego-Eterno ¡Fuera!**


End file.
